thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora and the Troublesome Coach
Plot There are many coaches on Thomas' Branch Line. Henrietta, Old Slow Coach, Victoria, Annie and Clarabel are all coaches on the Ffarquhar Branch. A coach's job is to pull passengers, but more and more passengers were coming to Thomas' line to see the sights. However, not enough coaches were on the line for all the passengers, so plans to build a new coach were underway. The Fat Controller had a plan for this. One evening, he came to Ffarquhar Sheds. "Engines, I have something important to say." he said, "Tomorrow a new coach will be sent here. His name is Koby, and he's currently being finished at the Sodor Steamworks." The engines looked to each other. "Oh, I hope he's green!" whistled Percy, "You barely see any green coaches." "Coaches look good in blue," objected Thomas. "I don't think he'll be brown." chuckled Toby. The Fat Controller chuckled, "Actually Thomas and Percy, you're wrong. He's a red coach." Thomas and Percy sighed. "Oh, don't look so down." said Toby earnestly. The Fat Controller laughed and walked into his car. "Good night, engines!" he called as he drove away. The next morning, the Steamworks was buzzing with activity. Victor puffed in with a flatbed full of paint drums. He puffed alongside the red coach. "Hello Koby." Victor offered, "The workmen are going to give you one more coat of paint before you go to Thomas' Branch Line." Koby snorted. "I don't need any more paint, stupid engine. What I need is a distinguished railway." Victor was furious. "I think you need out of this Steamworks." he huffed. Koby was pleased; he didn't like the Steamworks anyway. Kevin drove up to Victor. "Um, boss?" he whispered. "What?" "...is Koby going to be a problem?" asked Kevin worriedly. "Maybe so, but if that's true, the Fat Controller will deal with him." said Victor quietly. "Oh..." The workmen checked to see if anything was loose outside or inside of Koby. "Everything's in order." said a workman, "Time for him to leave." Kevin and Victor sighed with relief as arrangements were made for an engine to pick him up. Flora was at Great Waterton with Stanley, dropping off passengers when Winston drove up, carrying the Fat Controller, who was trying to finish his English muffin. "Winston, stop!" cried the Fat Controller. "More and more deja vu each day..." grumbled Winston as he came to a halt at the station. The Fat Controller bit into the muffin and swallowed before walking up to Flora. "Flora, I need you to go to the Steamworks and pick up the new coach, Koby. Then you're going to visit the Ffarquhar Branch Line for a while." Flora beamed. "Wow! The Ffarquhar Branch Line? It's been such a long time!" Stanley was happy for Flora. "Go on Flora." he said as Flora rang her bell with excitement. "Of course!" she said as she puffed away. Stanley then looked to the Fat Controller, trying to eat all of his muffin. "Um...sir?" "What?" asked the Fat Controller. "You know it might be a good idea to not ''eat and drive at the same time." muttered Stanley. "I'll write that down, thank you." and the Fat Controller drove away. Winston silently sighed with relief at Stanley's comment. Flora puffed into the Steamworks, watching all the workmen work hard. "Wow, it's so busy here." Flora commented. "Pfft." snorted Koby, who was now in front of her. "Oh...hello." Flora said kindly. Koby snorted. "You won't believe how stupid you look. What are you, a shed on wheels?" Flora was apalled. "That's no way to talk!" she huffed. Koby just laughed mischievously as Flora was coupled up. "My tram coach would never do these things." Flora thought sadly, "I suppose I'll have to get used to this..." Flora arrived at Knapford Station with Koby. Passengers walked into him, and this already sparked more complaining. "Stop bouncing on my seats!" Koby cried, "And stop chewing gum! I can hear that from here!" Flora sighed as the guard blew his whistle and Flora puffed out of the station. As Flora puffed along the line, Koby kept bumping into her as he insulted her and the railway. "These trees look terrible! You're causing global warming! You're ugly!" Koby spouted off. Flora sighed sadly as she puffed into Dryaw. The passengers walked out of Koby, holding their heads with tea stains on their clothes. They all glared at Flora and a couple shouted at her. "Clumsy engine!" they scolded as they complained to the stationmaster. The stationmaster was cross as well and walked sternly to Flora. "Flora, the Fat Controller will hear of this poor service. I expected better of you." and he walked back into the building. Flora was very upset indeed as the passengers from Dryaw got into Koby. She set off on her way again, hoping to not get in trouble. Flora continued along the line, with Koby still insulting and complaining. "My wheels are hurting! You're going too fast! Why is this line so disturbingly disgusting? The rails are slippery, my roof's about to cave in, and my red paint's being scratched by rocks flying in my face!" Flora groaned; she couldn't take much more of this. Koby bumped into Flora, causing her to yelp. "Ow! Stop it!" Flora cried. Koby chuckled and bumped into her again. "On! On! On!" cried Koby. "You're not a Troublesome Truck!" Flora said crossly, "Coaches never do that!" "Then I'm a first." chortled Koby as the train stopped at Elsbridge. Flora sighed sadly as Toby puffed in with Henrietta and stopped on the other platform. "Hello Flora. How's Koby doing?" Toby asked. "He's horrible! He insults me and bumps into me like a truck! And he makes my passengers cross, and they blame me for it!" Flora said, clearly upset. Toby frowned. "My, sounds like a bad coach." "Indeed." snorted Henrietta indignantly, "We coaches have higher standards than that." Koby was furious. "What do you know? You're an old timer, and your engine is a box on wheels!" Koby snapped. Henrietta was horrified. "The nerve!" Henrietta cried. Toby was cross too. "I say Koby, your manners are nonexistent!" he said. Koby just laughed as Flora let off steam angrily. For the rest of the day, Flora was constantly bumped and insulted by Koby. Flora got crosser and crosser as this went on. By the time Flora arrived at Ffarquhar, she wanted revenge on the nasty coach. As Flora puffed into the station, she bumped Koby with a hard clank. "Ow!" Koby cried. "Serves you right." huffed Flora. Suddenly Flora's load seemed a lot easier; she knew what that meant. "Uh oh..." Flora said sheepishly as she puffed into the station. Mavis was shunting quarry trucks in the yard when she saw the incident. "Flora, what happened?" asked Mavis. "Um.. the coupling snapped." admitted Flora. Koby exploded with anger. "You stupid engine! Why should you even be in service? You belong in the scrap heap! Your color's despicable! Your voice is annoying! You are the worst engine I've ever had an experience with!" he yelled. Flora felt badly, but still felt that Koby had done worse. However, the passengers disagreed. They were just beyond the station platform, and were very cross. "You stupid engine!" they scowled. Flora felt worse still and sighed sadly. "Today was a terrible day..." sighed Flora as some workmen came out to try and mend the coupling. That evening, Flora stayed in Ffarquhar Sheds. "And then Koby bumped me, insulted me, Toby, and Henrietta, while also making my passengers angry at ''me!" Flora cried. Just then the Fat Controller drove up; he didn't look happy at all. "Flora, I am not only cross, but I am also disappointed." the Fat Controller said sternly, "You know better than to bump your passengers." Flora was so flustered she didn't even try and defend yourself. "If you keep this up, I'll have to send you back to Great Waterton and replace you. You know how to handle coaches, so this behavior was shocking. Many passengers are saying this is a bad railway. Good night Flora; let's hope you can improve yourself." The Fat Controller was about to turn away when Toby spoke up. "Sir? It wasn't really Flora's fault." Toby said. The Fat Controller was confused. "What do you mean? The incident at the station sure was." "I mean, Koby's been nothing but a menace to us engines." Toby commented, "He insulted me and Henrietta, but Flora got the worst of it. I know two wrongs don't make a right sir, but at least try and see both sides of the situation." The Fat Controller sighed. "I'm sorry Flora. While I'm not quite happy with the incident at Ffarquhar, I suppose I understand how difficult this is. Maybe Koby just needs a new environment. I'll relocate him to the Main Line tomorrow." and the Fat Controller left. Flora felt relieved. "Thank you Toby, for standing up for me like that." she said gratefully. "Oh, that's alright." Toby said kindly. "What a stupid coach!" huffed Percy, "Moving him to the Main Line won't solve anything!" The other engines agreed and fell asleep, worrying for the Main Line engines. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Mavis * Stanley * Flora * Victor * Winston * Henrietta * Koby * Kevin * The Fat Controller * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Victoria (does not speak) * Daisy (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures